


Just Another Field Trip

by BlackWolfHeartnet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Field Trip to SI, Nobody believes Peter, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Team as Family, peter and loki are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfHeartnet/pseuds/BlackWolfHeartnet
Summary: I try my hand at the trope. Peter goes on a field trip to SI.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 946





	Just Another Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> All my mistakes are mine :)

Peter Parker sat in class, watching the trees sway in the gentle breeze. He had finished his classwork several minutes ago -even if Mr. Richard has said that the fifteen problems should take all class- and was waiting for the bell to ring so that he’d be able to escape his torture. 

“Whatever you didn’t finish in class today, that’ll be your homework for tomorrow.” The majority of the class groaned. “I have permission slips here for the annual field trip.” The groans turned into excited whispering. “As well as a bunch of NDAs that you and your parents need to sign. I need all of these back on Monday.” Mr. Richard passed the papers forward and when the girl in front of Peter -Rachel, his brain supplied- passed him the stack of papers, he took one and nearly swore.

**_Midtown High School Field Trip Permission Form_ **

**_Location: Stark Industries_ **

“Now class, enjoy your weekend. The trip is next Friday. Any of you who do not get these back to me on Monday will not be coming.” The bell rang through. “Mr. Parker, please stay after class.” Peter nodded and quickly sent a text to Happy Hogan -Mr. Stark’s bodyguard and personal driver- that he’d be out a little bit later. The emotionless driver sent back a thumbs up.

“You wanted to see me?” Peter questioned when he and Mr. Richard were the last in the room. Peter’s best friend, Ned Leeds was waiting outside the door.

“Yes. I know that you are telling people that you have an internship at SI but the company does not hire high schoolers. Now, I don’t care if you tell people at the school, I really don’t, but do not speak of the lie at SI. It would reflect badly upon Midtown.” Mr. Richard said. “Yes, I am aware that you are lying.”

“But, I’m not lying. I even handed in papers signed by Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark even came to the school to pick me up after getting hurt in P.E. He’s my emergency contact.” Peter tried to explain.

“Sure. If you tell these lies during the tour, we’ll be having a conversation with the principal and your guardian.” The teacher said and suddenly Peter wasn’t as annoyed. Mr. Stark was his legal guardian and to the government, Peter was actually Peter Parker-Stark.

“Right. May I leave now?” Peter asked and Mr. Richard nodded.

“What was that about?” Ned asked when they pulled open the back doors of the silver SUV that Happy had decided to drive for the day. Peter just shook his head, mouthing ‘I’ll tell you later’.

“So Peter, care to share why you were late getting out of the building today?” Happy asked as he pulled out of the school’s parking lot.

“Mr. Richard wanted to go over my work. He’s annoyed that I finished it all in class.” Even Peter could hear the lie.

“Sure kid.”

Soon enough, Happy pulled in front of Stark Tower to drop them off and with a muttered ‘bye’, Happy drove off.

“Ned.” Peter said when he started walking towards the front door.

“What?” He turned to face Peter.

“Mr. Richard said that I was lying about the internship. He said that if I mention that I was an intern here during the tour, there would be a meeting between us, the principal and my guardian.” Peter said and watched as Ned’s demeanour morphed from concern to excitement.

“But Peter,” Ned shouted, “that’s a good thing, right? Means you can mention it and not worry about the consequences.”

“Worry about what?” Both boys shot their heads up to watch as Tony Stark himself exited the building -his building- and stopped in front of them. “Care to fill me in?”

“Nothing.” Peter said at the same time as Ned started explaining.

“Our teacher -and most of the class- don’t believe that Peter here has an internship with you. He told Peter that if he mentioned the “fake” internship during the tour, they’d be having a meeting with the principal and Peter’s guardian.” Ned word vomited out.

“Ned!”

“Sorry Peter, but he needs to know!” Ned reasoned.

“Pete, why didn’t you tell me you were getting bullied at school?” Tony asked.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter ignored the raised brow from his mentor, “because I’m Spiderman. I can handle it myself.” He whispered out.

“Really kid, Mr. Stark.” Tony said and Peter shook his head, of course, that’s the part he’d focus on first. “Yeah, Spiderman can handle this, but you, you are a sixteen-year-old boy. Peter Parker shouldn’t have to handle this alone.”

“Peter, I’m gonna have to bail. Mom says that Dad’s coming home tonight.” Ned said and Peter nodded while Tony sent a text -obviously to Happy, who pulled up to the curb.

“See you tomorrow.” Peter said as he waved as his best friend climbed into the awaiting car. 

“Also! Don’t forget to get someone to sign the permission slip!” Ned shouted as he slammed the door shut. Peter could see the grimace on Happy’s face until Ned’s words wormed their way into his head.

Shit.

“What is he talking about, kid?” Tony asked as the duo made their way inside the building.

“Nothing at all, don’t worry about it.” Peter said as they made their way to the security scanners.

_Tony Stark. Clearance Level 6. Owner of Stark Industries. No threatening objects detected._

_Peter Parker. Clearance Level 6. Personal Intern of Mr. Stark. No threatening objects detected._

“Hi FRIDAY.” Peter said towards the roof of the building.

_Hello Peter, Mr. Barton wishes for you to work on his new arrows if you have the time today._

“Sounds good. Will you let him know that I’ll meet him in the lab?”

_Of course._

“Thanks.”

“So,” Tony started. “Will you tell me what Ned was talking about?” 

“Nope, is Pepper back yet?”

“How am I ‘Mr. Stark’ but you call her ‘Pepper’. What the heck, kid.” Tony said.

“Because he likes me better.” Pepper said as she walked out of the elevator. “And I’m back now kiddo, what do you need?”

“To help me escape Mr. Stark.”

“Sound good.” Pepper turned to face her husband. “Tony. Stay.”

“Thanks,” Peter pulled Pepper towards his lab. “I need you to sign something.” He said as soon as he was safe behind his lab door. FRIDAY didn’t have total access to his lab because KAREN ran it.

“For what?”

“A field trip. Here. Next Friday.” Peter said.

“Alright.” Pepper said as she pulled a pen out of her pocket. “I see why you didn’t want Tony to sign it. Don’t worry, I was the one who actually agreed to this. Tony doesn’t know anything about it.”

“Good.” Peter said as he sat down on his chair. “That’s good. Now, I think that Uncle Clint wants to come in.” They both stared at the door where the deaf Avenger was standing and frantically waving at them. 

“Yeah. I’ll leave you to it.” Pepper said as she left the lab. “Also, you might want to think about calling Tony by his name.” She disappeared.

“Alright, what do you need from me?” Peter asked.

“I need stronger arrows. Like for climbing a building, something that’ll hold my weight.” Clint signed.

“Sounds good.” Peter said and Clint nodded before reaching up for the open vent in the lab and disappearing. The teenager just shook his head.

“KAREN, please play “LAB PLAYLIST EVENINGS”.”

_Playing LAB PLAYLIST EVENINGS now. Mrs. Potts says to remind you when supper is, do you want me to set a reminder._

“Sure.” The A.I. didn’t reply but the opening notes from an Eminem song started.

-~-

Peter groaned the weekend went by faster than he hoped. The week sped by like he was attached to Thor’s hammer -which was fun when he was not in battle- and now it was Friday.

Doom’s day.

The worst day in the world.

The field trip day.

Peter was really really not ready for it.

“Alright class, let’s get on the bus.” Mr. Richard said as he stood by the doors. “It’s a long drive to Stark Industries.” 

“Hey Penis, ready to be exposed?”

“Leave me alone.” Peter muttered.

“Mr. Parker,” Mr. Richard’s said as he pulled the young Avenger to the side. “Remember what I said? Do not mention anything about your fake internship.” Peter just nodded.

Sitting next to Ned -MJ was in the seat in front of them- Peter could still hear Flash and his comments coming from behind him. Groaning, he pushed his earbuds into his ears and let the music drown out the comments.

Peter really hoped that Flash or Mr. Richard -heck, anyone in the class that didn’t believe him- didn’t say anything stupid in front of Tony or literally anyone else in the building. That would end really bad, especially because the Tower was a hodgepodge of assassins, super-soldiers, geniuses and people with magic hands.

Soon -Peter really wished it took longer- the bus pulled up in front of the building. Stark Industries stood tall and proud, towering over the surrounding buildings. The bus exploded in excited chatter, even Mr. Richard looked like a kid in a candy shop. Ned and MJ sent Peter sympathetic looks but even they were excited to be there.

“All right class,” Mr. Richard said. “We’re going to get off of the bus in a calm and orderly manner. We’ll have plenty of time to gawk at the exterior of Stark Industries after the tour.” The class followed him off the bus until Peter was the last one. He took a deep breath before following after Ned.

“Hello,” Mr. Richard said as he walked up to the reception. “We’re from Midtown, here for the 9 am tour.”

“Right,” The woman -Peter recognized her but could place a name to the face- typed around on her keyboard. “Missy is just running slightly late, there was an accident on one of the lower-level labs.” 

Peter tried to rack his brain but nobody named Missy appeared. He wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or not.

“Sorry!” A petite red-head shouted as she slid her badge through the scanners.

_Missy Rose. Clearance Level 2. School Tour Guide. Miss Rose, you’re 9 am class is here._

“Thanks, FRI!” She shouted towards the ceiling. “Now,” Missy turned back to the class. “My name is Missy Rose and I’ll be your tour guide today. Any questions before we start?” Peter was surprised that Flash hadn’t asked anything. “Good! When I call your name, come forward and collect your badge.”

“Cindy Moon.”

“Eugene Thompson.”

“Betty Brant.”

“Edward Leeds.”

“Michelle Jones.” Peter watched as MJ visibly bristled at the use of her first name and Missy called out the rest of the class and was about to jump into explaining what to do next when Flash interrupted her.

“What about Pen-Peter Parker?” He asked and Peter saw the reception lady as she snapped her head up.

Shit.

“Peter Parker?” Missy scanned her list. “I don’t have a Peter Parker. Are you sure that you handed your permission slip in?” Her brown eyes dug into Peter’s soul.

“Yes,” Mr. Richard’s said. “He did.”

“Um…” Both adults -and the class- turned to Peter. “I know why nothing was printed off for me.”

“Why would that be?” Missy asked, sarcasm dripping off her words.

“Because I have my own.” Peter said as he dug the badge out of his bag. The red trimming with gold accents was as clear as any beacon about who he was and Peter thought that this would change her attitude.

Only it didn’t.

“How did you get that one?” She asked. “Only Mr. Stark and Mrs. Potts has that.”

“Missy, just get on with the tour. This is above your pay grade.” Ms. Reception Lady barked out and the tour guide visibly paled. Peter shot the older woman a grateful smile.

“Right.” She leaned in close to Peter. “I will be keeping my eye on you.” She growled out. “Now class, watch me.” She walked through the scanners -again- and pressed the badge to the pad.

_Missy Rose. Clearance Level 2. School Tour Guide. No threatening objects detected._

“And now, one at a time.” She said.

_Eugene Thompson. Clearance Level 1. Visitor from Midtown. No threatening objects detected._

Flash stood on the other side with a grin on his face as he sent a smirk to Peter.

_Cindy Moon. Clearance Level 1. Visitor from Midtown. No threatening objects detected._

_Ned Leeds. Clearance Level 1. Visitor from Midtown. No threatening objects detected. Good morning Mr. Leeds._

“Morning FRI!” Ned shouted upwards

_MJ Jones. Clearance Level 1. Visitor from Midtown. No threatening objects detected. Good morning Miss MJ. Mrs. Potts said to tell you ‘yes’ and that you should thank Mini Stark._

“Hey FRIDAY, thanks for letting me know.” She turned to look at Peter and nodded at him.

_Justin Richard. Clearance Level 1. Visitor from Midtown. No threatening objects detected._

_Peter Parker. Clearance Level 6. Personal Intern of Mr. Stark. No threatening objects detected. Hello Peter, shall I let Mr. Stark know that you are here?_

“I’d rather you didn’t FRI,” Peter whispered, knowing full well that FRIDAY would hear. 

_Very well._

Peter moved forward, hiding behind Ned and MJ and hoping that nobody witnessed what had happened but Peter Luck was at play. Everyone -save for Ned and MJ- believed that the pass would be fake.

“Young man, what was that?”

“I work here?” As Peter said it, he knew that it sounded like a question.

“Where did you get the pass from?” Missy pressed.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Right.” She turned around to focus back on the tour but Peter knew that as soon as they passed Happy (wherever he was) she’d be asking for him to be removed.

“This is the lower level labs.” Missy started. “Feel free to look around, just don’t touch anything because I don’t want to clean up another-” She was cut off.

“Petey!” A scientist in the back of the lab shouted. “I need your help, I don’t want to create another explosion!” 

“Coming,” Peter said as he moved away from the group. Standing next to the scientist -it was another name that he had forgotten- Peter read over the work. “You forgot to bring the negative sign from here to here. That’ll change this answer which will change that one and there you go, no explosion.”

“You are a god!” He quickly jumped into the mistakes as Peter made his way back to the class.

“Why didn’t our tour guide recognize you but some lowly scientist did?” Flash asked, ignoring the looks he was getting from every other person in the room -except for Missy.

“Because I work here and I’m assuming that this is Missy’s first day.”

“How did you know their mistakes?” Missy asked.

“Because he was the one that created the original design. I would hope he knew how his calculations worked.” The scientist from before shouted. Peter stayed next to the wall as the rest of the class explored the lab, Flash was with the scientist trying to ‘fix’ everything.

“Who are you?” Missy asked.

“Peter Parker.”

“How do you have such high clearance?”

“Is it really your first day?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m assuming you weren’t briefed but I’m Tony Stark’s personal intern. I need the high clearance because wherever he goes, I go. Whatever he needs, I go get.” Peter was so ready for this day to be over.

“Right, and what is the truth?” She asked.

“I just told you. I just helped someone with a calculation problem and you don’t believe me?” 

“Because nobody briefed me on you. Clearance level 6 is only for Tony and Pepper.” Missy said and Peter raised a brow, Tony and Pepper may be very relaxed bosses but they didn’t enjoy being addressed by their first names by staff that they weren’t on friendly terms with. “See, I know Tony and Pepper on a personal level and they never said anything about you.”

“Right.” Peter’s senses picked up someone in the vents. “You might want to back up.”

“Why?”

“Barton.”

“Barton?”

Clint fell out of the vents with a girly scream. Landing directly on top of Missy. Peter couldn’t help the stifled laughter.

“Peter!” Clint shouted as he lunged for the teen.

“Yes Mr. Barton, sir?” The Avenger stopped and looked at the teenager oddly.

“Mr. Barton? Really kid.”

“Did you need help with something?”

“Well I was going to ask you to help me prank Scott and Sam but you called me ‘Mr. Barton’ so I’m just gonna-” Clint pulled himself off of Missy and up into the vents again. Peter sighed as he went to gave Missy a hand up.

“Was that Hawkeye?” His class had apparently seen and heard everything.

“Why was he talking to Peter?”

“It’s obviously a body double, there’s no way someone cool would talk to Penis Parker!” That came from Flash.

“Alright,” Missy seemed to regain herself. “Moving on from here, we are going to the Hall of Heroes.” She lead the way.

“Are you okay?” Ned asked.

“Yeah.”

“All right, we should catch up,” MJ said and the boys nodded.

-~-

The Hall of Heroes was a large showroom that displayed the different Avengers, giving interesting facts about the heroes and small original stories.

“You’re afraid of spiders?” MJ asked when they stopped at the Spiderman display and Peter groaned as he read over the list of facts Tony had undoubtedly placed there.

  1. Spiderman is deathly afraid of spiders
  2. Spiderman is a total nerd, he can be found rewatching Star Wars for the millionth time
  3. Spiderman is an honorary Avenger -we’re still trying to get him to join our ranks
  4. Spiderman has a love for Skittles
  5. Spiderman can stick to any surface, even without his suit
  6. Spiderman, Sergeant James Barnes, Captain America and the Black Widow train together every day. Spiderman is currently in the lead by a few hundred wins.



The last fact was the only part not enclosed by glass, meaning that Tony (or whoever) could change it at will.

“Dammit Tony,” Peter muttered.

“So Penis Parker, when are we going to meet some Avengers? I mean, your Hawkeye stunt double didn’t stay long enough for us to even question.” Flash asked.

“I don’t know. I’m not their keeper.”

“Can’t you call them? Don’t you have their number?” Peter could see out of the corner of his eye that both Missy and Mr. Richard were watching yet ignoring the bullying. Did Missy not know that Stark Industries had a strict zero-tolerance policy.

“Eugene, why don’t you go jump off of your ego? It’s the largest thing in the area.” MJ said and Flash’s jaw dropped. “Also, while you’re at it. Close your mouth, wouldn’t want to be catching flies with that thing open.”

“Miss Jones!” Both Mr. Richards and Missy shouted.

“We have a strict zero-tolerance policy here. Apologize to Mr. Thompson.” Missy said and the three friends stared at her.

Well, apparently she did know about the policy.

“No.” The group of six turned to face the newcomer.

“Miss Romanoff.” The adults said to the heroine.

“Nat.” Peter said with a smile.

“Паук младенца, что здесь происходит?” She asked. **Baby spider, what’s going on?**

“Nothing is going on.”

“В самом деле? Потому что это выглядело как-то.” She said. **Really? Because it looked like something.**

“Seriously, nothing мама паук.” Peter said. **Mama spider.**

“I’ve come to inform your group that there has been a change in plans. Report to the gym on the 15th floor.” Nat said before disappearing.

“Miss Romanoff!” Missy shouted but the Avenger was gone. “I don’t have clearance for that floor.”

“I do.” Peter said.

“Not no kid. I don’t have time for your lies. I’m still trying to figure out how you got that badge to work and even got FRIDAY to pretend to know you.” She said and Peter shrugged. He was just done with today.

He followed the path that Natasha had taken, knowing that everyone would follow him.

“Kid stop!”

_Hello Peter. Which floor would you like to go to?_ FRIDAY asked when Peter pressed the up button on the elevator.

“15, FRIDAY.”

_All right. Midtown and Missy please get onto the elevator._ FRIDAY said.

“How?” Missy asked and Peter shrugged.

“You know the answer.” The ride was fairly quick. Once on the fifteenth floor, every piled out from the elevator and Peter found himself in front of Bucky, Nat and Steve.

Great. He really hoped the sake of everyone leaving alive that nobody would do anything stupid but with Mr. Richard and Flash near him, that chance was slim. Even Missy may prove to be a problem.

“Hello Midtown!” Captain America -Steve Rogers- shouted loudly when the entire class was inside the gym. Peter clung to the back wall...like a spider.

“Oh my God! That’s Captain America!” Flash’s voice stood above the rest of the class’ excited tones. “That’s Black Widow and the Winter Soldier!” Peter knew that Bucky very much disliked the use of the name.

“Okay Midtown, one of the papers that your parents had to sign was to be able to participate in a self-defence class.” Nat said and the class got excited again. Peter could hear a couple of hesitant whispers from some of the girls around him. “However, even if you did sign that paper and wish to sit out, that is okay.” Apparently Nat heard them too.

“Bucky and Nat will demonstrate a couple of hits and then we would like you to try them and if you’re feeling up to it you could try them against us.” Steve said.

“Yes! I want to challenge Black Widow! Statistically, I’m stronger and I want to prove that.” Flash shouted and Peter face palmed himself. Flash really thinks that he’s stronger than an assassin?

“Hey, Penis!” Flash whispered he had apparently found Peter’s not-so-great hiding spot. “If I asked, do you think they’ll lie for you?” Peter just shrugged, it wasn’t even 11 am yet.

Peter and a couple of the girls sat back while the rest of the class including Mr. Richard- tested out the different punches. He still sat in the back, trying desperately to avoid the eyes of his family.

“All right!” Bucky shouted. “Who wants to go up against one of us?” Immediately hands were thrust into the air.

“Me! I do!” Flash shouted until he was picked. “I want to fight you!” He pointed a finger at Nat.

“Okay.” She turned to face Steve. “First to pin the other wins?” The man nodded.

“Sounds good! I can’t wait to tell everyone that I beat Black Widow in a fight.” Peter shook his head, how stupid was his classmate.

“Go.” Bucky said and Peter watched as Nat toyed with her prey, dodging punches and kicks until she seemed to get bored. Seconds later, Flash was face planted on the mat.

“Nice job.” Steve said.

A few more students tried their best again the Avengers, each finding themselves eating the mat.

“Паук младенца,” Nat said. **Baby Spider.**

“No.” Peter said.

“C’mon.”

“What? Peter’s here?” Bucky said and searched the room until Peter could feel his eyes staring him down.

Shit.

“Паук младенца, let’s dance.” Nat said. **Baby Spider.**

“Fine.” Peter pushed himself off of the ground and made his way over to the assassin.

“Hey, Penis! Try to last longer than a couple of seconds!” Flash shouted.

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked.

“You asked Penis Parker to come forward, he sucks in gym class. There’s no way that he would even stand a chance against Black Widow, especially when I didn’t!” 

This boy has a death wish.

“Как долго это продолжается?” Nat asked. **How long has this been going on?**

“Не беспокойся об этом.” Peter said. **Don’t worry about it.**

“Питер. Как. Долго?” **Peter. How. Long?**

“Так как я встретил его.” **Since I met him.**

“А что было?” She made a gesture with her hand. **And that was?**

“Четыре года назад.” **Four years ago.**

“Паук, ты и будешь драться прямо сейчас. Не сдерживайте свои удары.” Nat growled out. **Baby Spider, you and will be fighting right now. Do not hold back your punches.**

“But-”

“Nope. Бой сейчас.” **Fight, now.**

And they were off. To the class, the duo looked like they were dancing, every time Nat would try to land a hit, Peter would dodge it. It moved effortlessly. To Bucky and Steve, however, they could see that Peter wasn’t trying, he wasn’t timing his dodges properly and he was only on the defensive, they watched as another blow to the shoulder almost connected.

“Бой обратно!” Nat shouted and Peter sighed before listening. Faking a kick, Peter lashed out with his fist. It connected against Nat’s stomach, taking a chance Peter jumped and pinned Nat to the ground. **Fight back!**

“Ты позволил мне приколоть тебя.” **You let me pin you.**

“Я такого не делал.” **I did no such thing.**

“Sure.” She definitely let him win, remembering that he was here with his class, Peter’s head shot up and sure enough, everyone -save for Ned and MJ- was staring at him with wide eyes. Flash looked a little pale.

“Alright,” Missy said. “You proved your point, Mr. Parker. Now, stop bothering Nat and get back into the group.” Peter could feel Natasha tense up, he really hoped that everyone would be able to leave Stark Industries in one piece and, well alive. Missy lead the group away from the gym and back to the elevator. “We’re going to be going to the cafeteria, you’re badge has $30 on it. Go over that amount and you’ll need to pay the difference.” 

Peter wasn’t hungry choosing to sit at one of the tables in the far corner. Ned and MJ soon joined him followed later by Flash.

“So, Penis Parker, how did you learn to fight? I mean, you’ve never fought back against me, so there’s obviously no way you could have actually beaten _the_ Black Widow-” Flash was cut off from whatever he was going to say next by the cafeteria door slamming open.

"Man of Spiders!” Thor shouted as he threw open the lab door. “I am so happy to see you! Quick, Loki is in dire need of help.” The Asgardian shouted as he grabbed the teenager and pulled him away from the class. “Uncle Thor, I am with my class right now.” Peter tried to reason.

“Loki said that he’s at an eight.”

Shit.

“Okay,” Peter stood up, ‘accidentally’ shoulder-checking Flash as he walked by. “Where is he?”

“Your lab, my brother was looking for you,” Thor said.

“Thanks Uncle Thor.”

“Where are you going?” Missy asked as Peter tried to disappear out the doors.

“Look. My name is Peter Parker. I work here as Mr. Stark’s personal assistant. Now, my friend needs help, let me through.” Peter tried to slide around the woman.

“Enough. Lying will not help you, nor will it make your life easier. Peter, when we get back to school, we’ll be having a meeting with the principal.” Mr. Richard said and Peter was on the verge of yelling.

“Fine, we can have a meeting. We can do whatever but right now, I’m leaving this room and helping my friend.” An idea popped into his mind. “FRIDAY where’s Mr. Stark?”

_He is just coming out of a meeting._

“Great, can you ask him to come here please? My teacher needs to speak to my guardian.”

_Of course, he is on his way._

“Thanks.” Peter stayed silent as his teacher and the tour guide shouted at him.

“How do you have access to FRIDAY?” Missy shouted.

“Listen to me, this is very serious.” Mr. Richard said.

“Why did you ask Mr. Stark to come here? We all know that you’re lying to make yourself more popular.” Flash shouted. “Hey! Penis Parker, I’m talking to you! Penis!”

“What did you just call him?” Tony shouted and everyone’s eyes widened.

“N-nothing, sir!” Flash stuttered out.

“Sir, he’s been saying that he has an internship here and I’ve been trying to tell him that lying is not the way to become popular.” Mr. Richard said in an attempt to save his favourite student. “We all know that he’s lying because you do not hire high school students.”

“Yes, and normally that’s true but we hired Mr. Parker here,” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, pulling the young boy to his side. “Because he impressed me, there’s not a lot of people that can keep up with me in my lab and Peter not only keeps up to me, he sometimes passes me.”

“But Tony,” Missy said, she didn’t see the look that Tony shot her. “He has a Clearance Level 6, how do you explain that? You say that he’s so smart, he must’ve hacked into the system and upgraded his badge.” If looks could kill, she’d be six feet under.

“He’s my personal intern, he needs that high of clearance because he needs to be able to follow me as I move through the building,” Tony said. “And even FRIDAY recognized him. Do you think that FRIDAY is hackable? I’ve also been told that you’ve run into several staff members and they’ve known who he was, as well as several Avengers.”

“Tony, I’m sorry. He’s a kid-”

“He’s _the_ kid,” Tony said getting into Missy’s face. “And I’m Mr. Stark to you. Now,” He turned to Mr. Richard. “You will be letting Peter go and leaving my building.”

Shit. Peter didn’t wait for his teacher’s reply, he just booked it out of the cafeteria and ran to his lab. 

“Loki?” Peter asked cautiously.

“In here.” Loki’s voice came from the left corner but Peter turned to the right, finding the God huddled in a blanket. Peter sat down in front of him.

“Are you okay?”

“Need you and Buck.”

“FRIDAY-”

_I’ll call Sargeant Barnes to your lab._

_Sergeant Barnes said he’ll be- he is here._

“Good, let him into the lab.” The AI didn’t reply but the soldier walked in.

"Loki, are you okay?" Bucky asked.

"N-no," The God was rocking. "I-I can't stop." Peter turned to face Bucky, both nodded and the soldier pulled the God into his arms while Peter started talking, anything that came from his brain tumbled out of his mouth.

"So, I'm here on a field trip with my school. Can you believe it? A tour of my own home, how weird is that?" Peter didn't wait for a response. "But some of the kids in my class didn't believe that I actually worked here, let alone lived but Dad is fixing that right now. One of the kids was a little rude-"

"A little?" Thor's booming voice came from the left. "Brother, I need your help, one of the child Midguardians that is in the tower is being quite mean to our dear Spiderling." That seemed to snap Loki out of whatever funk he was in.

"What?"

Well shit. Peter hoped that Tony had sent everyone home, he really did.


End file.
